Death Followed by Love
by Furude
Summary: Claire Alnea is an excellent and skilled Meister on the streets. The two Ichigo brothers, two twin knives that serve as her talanted weapons. The thing is, they're perfectly symmetrical together.


Death Followed By Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. That belongs to Atsushi Okubo and Funimation Studios.

Chapter 1: Meeting

The moon laughed down on the city below it, chuckling away at the inhabitants that were still outside in the middle of the night. A middle aged woman limped against the brick wall of a building, drops of blood creating a slim trail behind her. Her hand was covering her right side, a huge gaping wound staining her shirt as she struggled to get out of the alleyway while gasping for breath. A low growl was heard behind her and she gasped with what little breath she had, turning her head only to scream in fear.

The scream echoed in the streets and a thump was heard as the woman's body fell to the ground, a pool of red crimson liquid forming around her dead body. The creature that had caused her in this state loomed over her like a shadow and smirked, long sharp teeth peeking out from his upper lip. A blue soul floated up into the air from the woman's body and the creature's long skeleton like fingers reached out and grabbed it, placing it in his mouth and gobbling it down sloppily. Its long tongue ran over his mouth in relief and it growled in hunger just a few seconds later. "Need more… need more power…" It stalked away from the dead body and out into the streets.

The Kishin stomped on the stoned ground and chuckled lazily, proud that he just murdered an innocent woman. Granted, he had little emotion to begin with but by still being a living being, it could still have sadistic thoughts that being a Kishin brought. A knife suddenly shot down from the sky and cut the Kishins shoulder, the creature roaring in pain as it looked at the direction the small but deadly knife came from. A black figure was standing on the roof above him, a red cape fluttering in the night wind as it looked down at the monster. A hood was over the figures face but you could see the frown upon its face. The Kishin hissed at the caped savior. "Who the hell are you?!"

The figure smirked a little and jumped off the roof, landing on two feet as its hooded head was down. It picked up the knife that she had threw and twirled it in its black gloved hand, both of the figures weapons in each hand as its arms were stretched outwards in a fighting stands. "Kishin… Your soul is mine!"

The Kishin growled in annoyance and its long fingers balled up into fists. "Why you little brat!" It charged at the figure but the Meister jumped up in the air and dodged its attack, landing behind the Kishin and cutting its legs with swift movements. The Kishin cried out in pain, only to have the mysterious figure charge foreword and slice it in half with incredible power just from two knives. The demon curled into itself and in its place floated a red Kishin egg, the figure standing up straight and staring at it.

"Koaru… Saki…" The figures feminine and gentle voice spoke out, the two blades flashing bright purple and turning into human forms. Both of the weapons were male, both looking like each other but then looking nothing alike at the same time. One of them was taller by a few inches, bleach blonde hair and pale green eyes that made him look more handsome out of the two. The other was younger looking and instead of blonde hair, he had a nice chestnut brown that framed his eyes, the same emerald green as his brother. Koaru, the tallest and oldest, stretched his arms up and making his white leather jacket lift up over his stomach, his blue jeans covering his long legs. "Man… that was probably one of the lamest fights we have ever done…" Saki, the shortest and more cherubic looking one nodded with a smile and walked over to the red soul, grabbing it and munching it down his throat. He licked his lips as his voice was higher pitched than Koarus. "Mmm… the fight may have been lame but the soul was still delicious!" He wore the same outfit as his older brother did, but instead of the white jacket being closed, it was open with a bright blue shirt underneath.

The hooded figure pulled her red hood back and her long waist length black hair flowed down her back and shoulders, navy blue eyes bright and shining as she smiled at the two. "It may have been delicious Saki, but Koaru is right. We haven't had a good opponent in a while now…" Koaru placed his hands behind his mop of blonde hair and he smiled at his Meister, a true and friendly smile that only she would know. "Maybe you should hunt down more interesting missions, Claire. Like join the academy like me and Saki has been telling you for the last couple of months now." At the mention of the academy, Saki grinned brightly. "The DWMA?! That place is amazing!"

Claire's eyes closed in amusement and she smiled sadly. "Guys, I already told you we cant. We don't have the dedication to do it. Saki, you would get too distracted by your doodling and Koaru, you would be too busy girl flirting that you wouldn't stay on track." Both of them stared at her and then they sighed simultaneously. "Ok… we get it…" Claire smiled at them and grabbed both of their hands, looking up at them with the brightest of expressions. "Don't worry. We'll be fine without the academy. You'll see…" She let go of their hands and pulled her red hood back over her head, smiling as they walked down the streets of Death City. "Besides, what does that school have that we don't?"

Gallows manor was dark in the yellow light of the chuckling moon, the light to the living room the only thing that was on. Liz sat in the middle of the dark couch, her foot resting on the coffee table as she painted her toe nails, her eyes fixed on the red nail polish that she was applying to her toes. Patty was on the carpeted floor, giggling happily as she was playing with a stuffed giraffe and a stuffed bear. She grabbed the giraffe and laughed, making her voice deep and dangerous as she was pretending to be the giraffe's voice. "I'm going to break your neck, Mister Bear!" She then lifted up the bear and spoke in an equally deep voice. "Not if I can help it, Mister Giraffe!" She threw the bear and giraffe up in the air as she giggled loudly; causing the bear to land close to Liz's still wet toes on the table. She shrieked and growled at her little sister. "Patty! Be careful with that thing!"

The giraffe flew farther away and landed into the hand of an amused Death the Kid, smiling at them both as he tossed the giraffe up and down in his hand. "Aren't you two supposed to be in bed? It is late and we have school tomorrow." Liz's tongue stuck out from her lip in concentration as she stroked the polish over her nails carefully. "My nails weren't painted and it bothered me."

Kid stepped forward so he stood beside her and he tossed Patty her giraffe back, giggling in response and smiling happily. "Toe nails?" He glanced down at her foot and then kneeled beside it, taking her delicate foot in his hands and analyzing it with careful eyes. "Such clumsiness when it comes to nail painting… May I paint it?"

Liz frowned and she pulled her foot away, holding the polish bottle away from him as well. "No way, Mister! Remember last time you offered to do my nails?" She glared at him with hard and serious eyes. "It was a month"

Kid frowned and he clasped his hands in front of him in a pleading manor. "Liz, I am the one who you should trust when it comes to this kind of thing! Symmetry is key and I have the perfect eye for that! I promise I won't take as long this time, Liz! I'm begging you Liz…" God did he look pathetic.

Liz stared back at him for the longest time, taking in his pathetic appearance of light blue pajamas and tears close to spilling over his pale cheeks. She finally sighed and handed him the bottle. "Ok fine…"

Kid smiled at her and took the bottle gratefully. "Oh, thank you!" He grabbed her foot and looked at the nails with thoughtful eyes, analyzing his project. "First we need a bird's eye view. Make sure all nails have an equal amount of polish on each foot and balance each other out…" Liz rolled her eyes in annoyance and Patty played with the giraffe on the ground, laughing at nothing in particular.

It was normal at the manors residence and in Death the Kids life, but that was all about to change the next day.

cument here...


End file.
